<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pogtopia, but something is off by starryeyedpissbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084433">pogtopia, but something is off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedpissbaby/pseuds/starryeyedpissbaby'>starryeyedpissbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Future, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedpissbaby/pseuds/starryeyedpissbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>possible pogtopia member's descendant visits the abandoned ravine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pogtopia, but something is off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>snow crunches with every footstep. with every motion, i can hear the clinking of metal aginst itself. the wind howls. i hug myself closer for warmth. </p><p>i sigh as i peer into the soul deprived entrance of pogtopia. this place... was once history. people have looked at this place with comfort. they've found family in it... </p><p>the thought lingers. </p><p>the caves are dark. every noise echoes. every step i take is heard from every corner of the ravine. </p><p>it's hauntingly beautiful. </p><p>i can hear the faint dripping of water reverberating. i don't know where it could possibly be from, but at this point, i don't care. </p><p>how long has it been since this place was inhabited? the walls have been run down with moss and other greenery. i'm sure if i held enough regard for them, i might be able to name some. the buttons scattered all over the deserted once-nation have been worn down. maybe if not by humans, then by time itself. some buttons have joined the plants too. </p><p>the chests are nearly empty. what remains are items that might have been important to someone in their time here. sheets of old paper with crude drawings and messy handwriting, rotten potatoes, a few broken pieces of cobblestone, some wilted flowers, among others. </p><p>i reach into another chest. i find a dulled emerald, more potatoes, an empty book, a surprisingly neatly folded cloak, and... </p><p>a disc. </p><p>that's not supposed to be here, is it? </p><p>i take the cloak and unfold it. the fabric is thick, slightly worn out too. a few lint balls lay on the sides, with a few burn marks, and holes. it's a bit large, but i put it over my hoodie. my bee charm gets in the way, so i take it out and put it over the cloak. </p><p>i pick up the disc from the chest. it's nearly untouched, save for the slight traces of fidgeting and scratches at the beautiful purple and white sticker. it's labeled "mellohi". </p><p>as i roam the cave, i notice more details about this place. how the chains hang from the ceiling have begun to rust, with some chains already on the floor. how you can see the ground just slightly worn out where footsteps were placed most frequently. the holes that must have been accidentally mined out, lazily filled back in with cobblestone. </p><p>what was once here... is now lost to time. it must hurt to see a place you loved so devoid of life. any remnants of soul left has turned to dust. </p><p>one more chest begs to be explored. inside it, forgotten wool in various colors, a half broken wooden sword, dullled at the edges, and more papers with crossed out mispelled words. </p><p>i find a jukebox in this abandoned chest. i take it out of the chest and place it next to me. it's dusty, slightly dirty, but i'm sure it'll work. </p><p>i insert mellohi into the jukebox, and it plays. </p><p>the sounds are... haunting, to say the least. the music plays softly, and slowly. it's barely loud enough to echo through the place. it's enough to lower my energy. i sit beside the jukebox as it plays. </p><p>as another water droplet falls, with every blow of the wind and the beautiful, yet broken music, i slowly lay my head on the jukebox to rest. the ominous sound plays as my head starts to spin, and i lose my grounding. </p><p>goodbye, pogtopia, you beautiful tragedy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this is my first fic on ao3! please feel free to comment constructive criticism, i'd really appreciate it!! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>